


The Bitter

by HauntRavensong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Execution, Gen, Minor Character Death, Nicknames, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: You decide to visit your father after some years. It isn't the homecoming you wanted though.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> First post of the new year....fuck. I'm sorry about the lack of updates but I'm having a bad case of writer's block, but this came to my mind. I will try to get new chapters up, but I do have a few irl issues to deal with as well so I'm not sure exactly when I'll be fully back.

"Guys?" You called out as you descended down the stairs to the main area of the Winchesters bunker. The only times you really stay is if you had a hunt nearby. Staying in one place was never your thing after a lifetime spent running from monsters and humans alike.

To you though most humans are more monster than the actual creatures since some can just ignore rationality almost as easily, if not easier, than most demons.

However the Winchesters earned a good measure of your trust after multiple hunts and conversations. It still isn't enough that you would just have random tangents about your former normal life.

No...it actually wasn't normal from the get go.

Seeing that they weren't home or their angel, Castiel, hanging around, you shrugged and went to your room to pack your travel bag. You had to leave right away if you were to make it in time for something important to you. Although the trio expected you to be there when they got back so you wrote down a note telling them about a "Family emergency" to hopefully not send Castiel after you.

With a sigh you made your way back to your motorcycle with bag in hand. It's time to visit a place you're dreading but don't give a fuck at this point. If anyone tries anything you can easily wipe the floor with them now.

* * *

No incident happened, thank goodness, when you checked into your motel room. For this instance you used your real i.d instead of a fake. While the last name made the receptionist raise a brow she didn't press any further and handed the key over to you.

For now all you did was take a quick shower and got dressed before there was a knock on the door. Of course as a precaution you kept your gun somewhat hidden. You aren't under the illusion of being safe, not here at least. That is confirmed when you saw who was on the other side of the peephole.

A guy named Randy.

Your muscles tensed instantly seeing him and your heart was going a million miles an hour when he spoke. "Hey...I heard you were back and I just wanted to talk. Can...can I come in? Please?"

While he spoke your inner voice was screaming in rage. After what he and his friends did, he just wants to fucking 'talk'? Oh hell no.

"Easy there, Dove." An accented voice said from behind you, making you whirl around and aim your gun at Crowley's face. He eyed the gun and then looked to you when the barrel was no longer staring at him. "I don't believe it's my head you want on a platter."

The comment made you scoff but then the knocking got more aggressive along with Randy's voice, "Listen if you don't want to talk then we can do this the hard way!"

Crowley's eyes darkened in anger at the threat but he could see that you aren't amused either. With a snap of his fingers the knocking stopped and he answered your question before you had a chance to ask. "I teleported him on the other side of town, he won't bother you again until later I believe."

"Thanks." You muttered as you walked by him and sat on the bed to relax a bit. Then you huffed. "Whatcha doing here anyways? I thought you had Hell to raise?"

He rolled his eyes at the bad pun, "I do have another job that goes with it. What are you doing here? That man seemed to know you."

"Hmph, the entire town knows my real name." You told him. "I was born and somewhat raised here. Is some idiot making a deal with you again?"

While it was bad to think that someone would do that, you had thought about it when you were younger, and honestly if people are stupid enough to sell their soul then they should pay that price. Crowley knows that you don't really get in the way of his deal making so he isn't as annoyed with you.

"Not quite." He responded while adjusting his suit a little. "Since you're the more sensible hunter, Dove, I'm here to collect a soul when the person passes."

 _Oh... Oh..._ Is all that came to your mind. You knew exactly who he was here for.

All blood felt as if it left your face, but you didn't allow yourself to show it. This also made you very uncomfortable and Crowley could see it. He decided to make an offer, "Since both of us are in the same town, how about I have some demons make sure you're safe while you do... whatever it is you're going to do and I'll find you after my business is done. Deal?"

"No offense but I don't wanna kiss you for this deal, Crowley."

A short escaped him as he shook his head, "This is a kiss free deal, Dove. Now the demons will only teleport any morons away if they give you any lip, but if it's one of the demons harassing you, you have permission to kill them yourself."

You nodded in agreement and he was gone. It was likely that the demons are maybe hiding themselves from sight. You get why, a sudden entourage around would draw in even more attention than just you.

"Time to face the day." You sighed while leaving. As you passed the receptionist, you cut her a deadly glare that made her scramble from her post, but you didn't feel bad at all for scaring her. "The next time I get a visitor I do want to know instead of having threats of the door being knocked down."

As she furiously nodded, you turned and left. There was still some time before you had to get to the place and you haven't ate so to the diner it is!

* * *

Things were for once uninteresting at the diner itself but getting there was a different story. Randy had shown up yet again and stopped you. He was a great deal bigger than you but you had dealt with worse.

Sadly the demons keeping an eye on you wouldn't let you just clock him. True to what Crowley said, they just made him go away when people weren't looking. 

Now that you thought about it, it seemed only Randy from your past is dead set on trying to hurt you. Everyone else you recognized ignored you or have you their pathetic looks of pity. Their pity made you angrier because they sure as fuck didn't show it when you were a kid. 

It was time to leave when you finished your meal, and when you got outside you heard your name only to see another face you want to bash in. The sheriff. "It's...been a long time."

"Not long enough." You spat and walked down the side walk. Sadly the old sheriff followed in his cruiser.

"Just wait, please." The man said, "I was told that Randy is giving you trouble. I can help-"

At that alone you turned sharply, eyes and voice full of more fire than any demon you faced. "Where the fuck was this ' _help_ ' when your deputies and Randy encouraged a fucking witch hunt on me and my older sister? Where was the justice and fairness when you shitheads fucking lynched my sister, who had down syndrome and was the nicest person in this godforsaken piece of shit of a town?! Huh?! Where was all of this back then?! Why the fuck is no one involved in that in jail?! Fucking tell me!"

By the end you were shouting, but when his face went pale you knew that he also knew what all happened. This time your voice was low and very threatening, "You and the rest of everyone else need to fucking stay away from me. Although you're shitty enough at your job that anyone passes through your grip. You people are pathetic excuses of humans and I'm sad that I was born here."

The crowd that formed parted for you while whispering or recording the whole ordeal. You didn't notice that there even was a crowd, but you didn't care. In your eyes they are all guilty of your sister's death. No one stopped it and everyone encouraged it. Of course you blame yourself too but the mob back then had tied you to a tree and made you watch. At the time your sister was only 12 and you were 10.

The memory made you sick to your stomach so you focused on getting to your destination.

* * *

The building wasn't easy to find but here you are. Now inside, you could see rows of empty seats which didn't surprise you at all. Everything felt sickening just being here but not because you're angry, but sad.

At the bottom, just behind some glass you could see everything being set up. Police officers shuffling about and looking at the time. None of them look happy or sad while doing this.

You sat closest to the glass on the front row just in time to see an older man in cuffs be brought in. Although it had been years since you last seen him, your father hadn't changed all that much.

Your father is the embodiment of the expression of "two sides to a coin" with how he was the best dad in the world to you and your sister when he was home to a ruthless serial killer by night.

You didn't believe he was the killer when they arrested him and were very vocal about it which got the ire of everyone else. Even old neighbors just...left without helping you and your sister through the trial. Then the stupid witch hunt happened when deputies thought that it was taking too long and wanted him to suffer.

They didn't get that your dad kept his killer side away when he was around you and her. They didn't get that you two were just children wanting their father back, and they tore your heart out when they killed her and got no punishment.

When your eyes now locked with your dad's you gave a gentle smile and waved despite the tears. His face was full of shock and happiness. Even though you ran away, you visited him as often as you could. Even though now you know better and knew he was indeed a killer, he was still the man who raised you with love and taught you right from wrong. He was teaching you and your sister to be better people than himself, and you still loved him.

Suddenly Crowley was at your side but you paid little attention in favor of seeing as much of your dad as possible before they execute him. Thankfully the demon didn't say anything throughout the process.

When they made him lay down, he gave you a final smile before they turned on the machine. It didn't take long for the injection to do its job, and now your dad's eyes are lifeless while they stared at you. It felt....wrong.

Something deep down in you felt shattered but you kept those feelings down as you addressed Crowley. "Aren't you gonna get his soul?"

"Already have, Dove." He said matter of factly. "After we tend to other matters, would you like some dinner? Just as acquaintances." Crowley could see that the wall you had built is shattered but it can be repaired. 

"Sure." You told him while holding back tears and standing up, "I...I need to..."

He got up with you and held out his hand for you to take. "I will take care of everything. He wanted to be cremated, correct?" When you nodded, he teleported you to your motel room. "Take some time, I will be around at 7." He disappeared after that.

It was nice that he was going out of his way to at least make things more comfortable for you. Honestly you doubted that the Winchesters would be a fraction as understanding your position but...maybe you will ask Castiel if he can find your sister in Heaven and check on her.

When the weight of everything finally hit you though you couldn't help but cry. It didn't last long when you heard furious knocking at the door though. It wasn't Crowley considering he left just 15 minutes ago, and when Randy's voice came through the door threateningly your tears stopped, sadness replaced by an unrivaled anger.

The old knife Sam gave you found its way into your hand as you stalked toward the door. Once it was opened, Randy tried to punch but as a hunter you're more experienced so you dodged it and grabbed his shirt to drag him inside the room. You then stabbed him in his right shoulder which made him scream and stagger back.

The fear in the older man's eyes only made you angrier so you didn't hesitate to advance on him. He and the town took everything from you and now all you want is to make the ones responsible for your sister's death pay.


End file.
